<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Valentine by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231403">Fake Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pansy have a fake dating relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Marvelously Magical Jan. Roll a drabble. I received the characters and trope: Tony/Pansy/Everyone Knows/Mistaken for a couple I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, Meditationsinemergencies, for looking this over!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy Parkinson was irritated to no end, as she had no one to take to the annual Malfoy Valentine Ball. She stomped angrily into Tony’s kitchen. “Do you know how many times people wondered  if we were a couple?”</p><p>Tony was buttering some toast, “No, I haven't noticed, dear. I thought we were a couple?” he commented sarcastically. He was loving the whole fake dating thing with Pansy. Trying to make Pepper jealous.</p><p>She ran a hand through her hair frustrated. <i>Ugh</i>, she thought.</p><p>“My parents expect me to take you to the ball. I trust you have a tux to wear? Preferably dark green to compliment my outfit.”</p><p>Tony thought about it and responded with, “Yes, I do. When is the date and time?”</p><p>“This weekend. Don't worry, we won't have to stay long.”</p><p>Tony frowned, “But I like visiting your parents. Couldn’t we stay the weekend? Please!”</p><p>Pansy sighed and relented, “Fine. Don’t forget to buy a gift!”</p><p>Tony smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>